I'm Not In Love
by LexLogikk
Summary: COMPLETE! He told her in the most straight-forward way possible that he didn't love her. So why did she sleep with him? "Yes, Sakura. I lied." ONESHOT! SasuSaku. Warnings: A small slice of lemon, potential bashing of Sasuke and Sakura's moral values.
1. Chapter 1

Yeahh, I was just bored one day and decided I wanted to write a lemon. Lmao. Real short, not a whole lot of details. Don't think it's like some really intricate thing, because it's not.

Oneshot(:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I probably wouldn't have to worry about my parents reading over my shoulder all the time because I'd have enough money to buy them their own mansion in New Zealand to keep them away from me.

Oh yeah, I purposely left open the setting. It's not AU, but it's not Canon, either. For all I know, it's just one single room in the middle of the sixth dimension. Don't you love stories like that? xDD

**

* * *

I'm Not In Love **

**by LexLogikk**

"I'm not in love with you," I warned her.

She nodded. "I know. But I don't care. I want you."

"This isn't anything special to me; I might not be here in the morning."

"I don't _care_, Sasuke. I want you." She flipped the hair from her shoulder. "We'll worry about the morning when it comes."

She pressed herself against me, kissing me lustfully everywhere she could reach. I felt her nibble on my earlobe.

My hands moved from the wall I had pushed her against and trailed them down her curvy body. I wouldn't have told her so, but I liked the way her ass felt, cupped in my hands as I pulled her up so she could wrap her legs around me.

I returned her kiss as I carried her to the bed a couple feet away. She let go of my waist with her legs, causing her to fall onto the mattress. I followed, lying on top of her. Her hands weaved themselves into my hair, pulling me closer to her. After a while, I broke the kiss, now tugging at the bottom of her shirt. She arched her back, allowing me to pull her shirt up. I slipped it over her head to reveal her pale chest; she had been wearing no bra.

I smirked at her before she pulled me down and pressed her lips against mine. A soft moan erupted from her as I bit at her lips, begging her to open them. She complied, her tongue meeting mine. The smell of her strawberry shampoo, her exotic taste, the feel of her skin against mine… it was starting to drive me over the edge.

She moaned louder as she felt my length press into her leg.

"Sasuke…" she breathed shakily. Her hands started to grab the back of my shirt, trying to yank it over my head. I helped her get it off me, then jumping right back into kissing her, now making my way down to the perky nipples that seemed to be begging for my attention.

Her back arched again, her breasts pushing into my mouth as I licked, bit, and sucked on the rosy peaks. Had I not been on top of her, she would've jumped off the bed with the force of the reaction. A string of moans left her lips, my named laced in perfectly with them. Her long nails dug into my back, spiking my arousal.

I stifled a groan before rolling over, pulling her along with me so I might tear the shorts from her. Her breathing was still shaky, her mind still blank and clouded; it took her a while to understand what I was doing before she kicked them off, sending them flying across the room. She went for my jeans, then, and in a few moments, we were fully unclothed, and I rolled her back over, planting a kiss on her and spreading her legs.

Her hips pushed upward as I came down on her, already in perfect rhythm with me. She was screaming my name within ten minutes, and it was soon all I could do to keep from joining her. Her body writhed as I started to hit her spot, her breath hitching slightly with every thrust.

My mouth went back to her breasts, her arms and legs pulling me closer to her, deeper inside her. As her tremors milked an orgasm from me, I let the smallest groan fall from my lips, knowing hers would mask it. A smaller burst came from inside her and her body loosed up immediately, her eyes closing slowly. "Sasuke…" she murmured.

I lifted my head to kiss her again, and knew she was asleep when she didn't return it. I looked down at her sleeping form, her hair fanned out, slightly tangled from the tossing and turning of her head. Her chest would rise and fall slowly with her now even breathing, and her face was completely wrinkle-free, calm and peaceful as she dreamed.

_She really is beautiful,_ I thought, smiling ever so softly. _Not to mention smart, determined, hardworking, and loyal. I wonder what this'll do to our teamwork…_

I thought for a while, trying to decide whether or not I was going to leave. But just as I decided to get up and get dressed, my eyes were suddenly heavy, the exhaustion taking over me. Before I could shake it off, I was out like a light.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

I awoke the next morning with something sort of heavy on my chest. I looked down to see what it was, only to find a head of silky hair resting there. Last night flashed through my mind, and I smirked. _So much for leaving, Sasuke, _I thought. _I could still go now, though. She's still asleep._

I started to shift her off of me, but her grip on me tightened. "Don't go…" she whispered quietly.

_Shit._ "You're awake?"

Her bright eyes met mine, her chin still resting on my chest. "Yes."

We sat in silence for a while, just simply looking at each other. She sighed. "I… I was really happy when I woke up and saw you were still here, Sasuke…" she said, looking away. I saw that she was blushing lightly.

"I though you were indifferent to whether or not I stayed," I told her.

"Maybe I lied."

"Maybe I lied, too, then."

She looked up at me. "What?"

"Maybe I lied, too," I repeated.

"…About what…?"

I looked at her wordlessly.

"About what, Sasuke?"

"About not loving you."

She blinked, sitting up a little. "You…?"

I smirked. "Yes, Sakura. I lied."

* * *

So the button is right there. You should click it(:


	2. Just a Note

Just a Note:

Story: I'm Not In Love

Ohkayy. So, I've had a lot of people say that they want me to write another chapter to this. I'm just wondering what you want me to write. I have a few ideas:

**One: Pairing**

I can do a follow-up chapter of just SasuSaku.

OR

I can do a mirror-image kind of thing with a few (select) pairings:

NejiIno

NaruHina

ShikaTema

LeeTen

KibaHina

KibaIno

ShikaIno

KankuTen.

That's it, though, because I don't want a "Lips of an Angel" episode of cheating, so nothing with Sasuke or Sakura. And I don't like any other pairings. xD

**Two: Plotline**

If I do SasuSaku, I can do a follow-up chapter of them like a month later when they're going public with their relationship and (possibly) with their raging hormones. OR, I could do a chapter with them like a year or two later when they're on their raunchy honeymoon(:

If I do anything else… I don't know. Maybe an angry sex scene? Kind of an, "I Hate Everything About You," chapter. xD

I could prolly do the angry sex scene for the SasuSaku, too… Haha.

So I'm putting a poll up on my profile. I want you to do two things:

One: Vote for a pairing.

Two: Vote for plotline.

Do me a favor, and don't vote for two pairings or two plotlines. Please. Haha.

I'll let the poll run for a couple weeks, which probably means I won't be updating for a long while (if I'm going to be honest.)

So make a difference in the world of Lemony Naruto and go vote!!


End file.
